


Dark Anniversary

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang, and the rest of their class, learn history first-hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Anniversary

“Okay gang. Can I have your attention? I know the new Holiday Showcase is all anyone really cares about lately but…” Daniel Grimes, the Hollywood Arts history teacher paused until everyone in class was actually looking up and waiting for him to finish. Even Jade West.

“For those of you who have been paying attention in class, you might remember what Saturday is. Anyone?” He paused and joked, “Anyone? Bueller?”

One hand in the class rose up slightly. Grimes looked a bit surprised at the hand’s owner and said, “Ms. Valentine?”

“It’s the anniversary of Kristallnacht, Crystal Night.”

“Very good, Ms. Valentine. And what was Kristallnacht?” Again, only one hand rose. “Alright, Ms. Valentine, Surprisingly you must be the only one who has paid attention lately. Care to explain the event?”

“It was the night, in 1938, the Nazis caused a coordinated series of attacks on German Jews and Jewish-owned businesses. After years of anti-Semitic persecution, this was the most overt act of oppression to that date. Over ninety Jews were killed and thirty thousand arrested and sent to the concentration camps. Thousands of businesses were destroyed and something like a thousand synagogues were destroyed in Germany and Austria.

“It’s considered the beginning of the Final Solution, the attempt by the Nazi Party to exterminate the Jewish people.”

Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro and Jade West all looked somewhat surprised at the their friend. Beck Oliver was the only one in class who showed no surprise. He and Cat started dating at the beginning of the year and he had learned there was a lot of depth behind Cat’s apparent child-like behavior.

“Ms. Valentine, I’m very impressed.” Grimes stepped back to the rear entrance to the classroom. “As tomorrow is November 9th, we’ll discuss this. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

“Cat? How did you know that?” Tori asked.

“Maybe I paid attention in class?” Cat said then giggled. “No... Yeah, no. That’s not it.”

“Well…” Andre prompted.

“Spill, Kitty-cat,” Beck said. He wanted to know too. 

“My grandmother, not my Nona but the other one, came from Germany. She survived in one of the death camps and…” Cat, looking unusually sad, took a deep breath, “She was the only one in her family to survie the Holocaust, except for her older brother who left after Kristallnacht for America. He ended up joing the Army and found Grandma. She also met Great-uncle Karl’s best friend and they ended up getting married.

“I found out when I saw the serial number tattooed on her arm. I was little and thought it was so cool and wanted one too. She sat me down and told me what it meant and…”

Grimes took that moment to walk back in. “Okay, class. We have three special guests today.”

Three elderly people slowly entered the classroom, two men and a woman. All had to be in their late 80s or 90s. “These special guests are Herschel Rothstein, Lena Schmidt and Karl…”

“UNCLE KARL!” Cat yelled as she jumped up and hugged the old man. “I thought you were in Hawaii!”

“My little Kitty-cat. Look how you’ve grown! You’re as beautiful as your grandmother, my dear sister, was.” He spoke clearly with just a trace of German in his voice. “When your teacher contact Herschel, he called me. We are old friends from synagogue, you see. I came back last night. I went by the house but no one was there.”

“I live at Nona’s place in Venice of America. Mom and Dad at up in Idaho with…”

“Ah, that brother of yours,” Karl said with an indulgent smile and a shake of his head. “And how is the lovely Mrs. Valentine?”

“She’s living with other elderlies at Elderly Acres and…”

“Ms. Valentine, Mr. Kleinschmidt, I’d like to continue, if I may.” Grimes had a big smile on his face. He had no idea he had caused a mini-family reunion.

“Of course sir. You are the teacher and have a duty to these children. We’ll talk later, Kitty-cat.”

“Alright class, as I was saying. This is Mr. Rothstein, Mrs. Schmidt and Mr Kleinschmidt. They are all survivors of Kirstallnacht and the Nazi oppression. We’ll start with you Mrs. Schmidt please.”

“Thank you,” the older woman replied. Her accent was more pronounced than Cat’s great-uncle.

“I am the youngest of the three of us. But we were all children on that horrible night. I was only ten years of age. I had known nothing but the Nazis as the government. All their actions against the Jews I thought were natural. But that night, I came to realize that this was not so.

“My uncle called my parents and told us to get out of our house. We were in danger. So my momma and poppa packed suitcases for myself and my younger brother and for them. Also, Poppa took the largest suitcase and packed as much of our silverware as he could. Momma took our photo album and several other pictures that were on the walls. 

“I don’t know that I still understood until I saw her crying as she packed. Momma almost never cried and I was very scared. She saw this and hugged me and little Ernst, kissing us both and telling us everything would be okay.”

The woman took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with a small, lace hanky.

“We went to my uncle’s home. He lived on the outskirts of Hamburg away from the troubles. The night was quiet there. In the morning, Poppa and Uncle Max went to our home. It was in ruins,, a burned out shell.

“The next day, my father took our silver and pawned it. Then he paid a ship’s captain to take us away from Germany and our home and friends. Uncle Max stayed. He was sure the hatred would burn itself out and life would return to normal. Unfortunately, like many German Jews, he was wrong and…”

Mrs. Schmidt took a long deeper breath and went on, “I never saw Uncle Max again. He died at Bergen-Belsen.

“Years later, near the end of the war, when I heard the radio reports of the Allied firebombing of Hamburg and other cities… I am ashamed to admit it now but then I was happy. So happy that those who took everything from us now had lost everything themselves.

“I now know it wasn’t the fault of the average German citizen. The hate-mongers and the rabble-rousers were to blame. And, thanks be to God and the Allies, they paid for their evilness and hatred.

“Thank you children, for listening to this old woman. I hope I didn’t bore you much.”

Jade, surprising everyone, including her girlfriend, spoke up, her eyes glistening, “No. Not at all. Thank you, Mrs. Schmidt.”

Her thanks was echoed by the others in the class.

Grimes stepped up again. “Thank you, Mrs Schmidt. Now, if Mr. Rothstein would be so kind?”

“Thank you, sir. Ladies and gentlemen, my story isn’t very different from Mrs. Schmidt’s. I was seventeen at that time. We lived in Stuttgart. Father had a successful, popular ratskeller near Stuttgart’s city hall. The mayor, judges and other important people often were patrons.

“Father was respected for more than his restaurant. He was a hero in the World War. He was presented to the Kaiser and received the Iron Cross, the highest honor in the Imperial Army.

“None of that mattered under Der Fuhrer. Anti-Jewish sentiment had been growing since Hitler came to power. It culminated that night. Father got a call from a friend in the Polizei that the ratskeller had been looted and was on fire. 

“When we heard the mobs nearing our home, Father directed us to our basement. We stayed there through the long, terror-filled night. I remember hearing the sounds from upstairs as the mob ravaged our house. Crashing, breaking dishes, heavy thuds from furniture being overturned and the heavy boots stomping on the floor above us.

“We were sure they would come down, find us and kill us. 

“Thankfully, God saw fit to spare us that night. 

“The morning came and Father left us, telling us to stay in the basement until he returned. After what seemed hours, Father returned and led us out of the house. Mama was crying when she saw the destruction of our home. I felt sadness and rage and… 

“Father had papers for us and we made it to the French border. The papers were forgeries and I could see the German border guard knew that. I was scared again. I feared being arrested and going to prison. I had no idea at the time of the camps or I would’ve been even more fearful.

“There were still good people in Germany then and later. The guard let us through and told Father he should get our papers updated. Then we were in France and away from our home and friends. But also away from the hate. 

“We came to America like Mrs. Schmidt’s family and settled in New York. When America went to war, I enlisted in the Army. I thought I’d be sent to the Pacific Theater as I was German. I believed that the military wouldn’t send me to face my own people. 

“Much like they didn’t trust the Nisei from the American internment camps. Those allowed to fight did so in Italy. I believed the same would hold true for newly immigrated Italians or Germans as well as any first generation Americans.

“To my surprise, I was assigned to Army Intelligence in London. With other German refugee and German-American soldiers, I helped interrogate high ranking German POWs.

“I went back to Dusseldorf after the war but nothing remained. Dusseldorf was strategic target of the Allied bombers and our neighborhood, among so many others, was destroyed as was the downtown business district where Father’s ratskeller was located..”

Mr. Rothstein shook his head. “That maniac and his cronies… What a waste. What a terrible waste.”

“What about the rest of your family?” Robbie asked.

“I had a cousin who survived Dachau but she was a shattered woman after the horrors there. She emigrated to Palestine and lived therefor many years after the founding of the Israeli state. Unfortunately she was plagues with health problems all her life after the camp and died in 1957.”

“I’m so sorry,” Robbie said.

“Thank you son.” He turned to Grimes and said, “Thank you sir.”

“No, thank you, sir.

“Okay class, last but not least is Cat’s… Great uncle?” Cat nodded eagerly. “Good. Mr. Karl Kleinschmidt.”

“I overheard my little Kitten tell you about me. I don’t know what I can add. Well, I can but try.”

He glanced around the class and nodded. “Kristallnacht. Crystal Night in English. The Night of the Broken Glass. It was called that because all the broken glass in the streets resembled crystals strewn over the cobblestones. And it seems fitting to talk about it on the eve of the seventy-fifth anniversary – the diamond anniversary for marriage.

“But, be that as it may, I was seventeen in 1938. The same age as many of you in this class. Imagine if this happened to you and your family. It doesn’t seem possible, does it?” Several in the class shook their heads. “It didn’t to me either. I recall the horribly crippling economy under the Wiemar Republic. Hyper-inflation was rampant. Germany was devastated long before the Great Depression rocked the economy of the world.

“Then Hitler came to power. Even before he became chancellor, he was ranting against the Jews. But that was nothing new to most of us and the economy improved under the Reich. But then life as a Jew got worse. Minor things at first but it slowly escalated until it culminated on the night of November 9, 1938. 

“I late returning home and saw a storm trooper walking down the street near our home. He marked Jewish businesses with a white ‘X’. Soon after, the hoodlums began to loot and destroy those businesses he had marked.

“So, it was much more organized than the Party described. It was obviously engineered by the Nazis. Much like the Reichstag Fire years before.

“I saw a classmate in the mob. He and I weren’t exactly friends but we were far from enemies. But after I saw him throw a cobblestone through a jeweler’s window… That changed everything for me.

“The next day, Father sent me to America. He told me the rest of the family would follow soon.”

He paused and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. “I’m sorry, students. Anyway, if I’d only known what was to happen, I would’ve at least taken little Esther with me. As it was, I never saw my parents or my baby brother again. Less than ten months later, Poland was invaded and the War in Europe began. Soon after, the demon Eichmann conceived the Final Solution and…”

He paused and shook his head in sadness. Then he looked up at the young people before him.

“Like Mr. Rothstein, I enlisted in the American Army in 1941. Right after the Pearl Harbor attack. But I was hoping to be sent to fight the Nazis, even if it meant fighting other Germans my age. I wanted to free my country and save my family. Thanks be to the good God above, I did find my darling Esther. She was gaunt and had a haunted look about her but I made a point of making sure she got better. We spent every free minute together.

“I was assigned to the American Zone Occupation Headquarters in the old I.G. Farben building in Frankfurt. After recovering from the worst ravages of the camps, she was hired as part of the support staff. My commanding officer helped me get her the authorization to bring her back to America. But you heard my great niece tell you that my captain had a particular desire to help her.”

He smiled and nodded to his niece. Cat, in turn, yelled, “Yay! I’m a GREAT niece!” She looked around daring anyone to say otherwise, “Yeah, you all heard him…”

Later, Cat dragged her Uncle Karl to lunch with her friends. “This is the Asphalt Café. I don’t know why…”

“Perhaps it is the asphalt paving, liebchen?” Karl suggested with a smile.

“Oh yeah… I thought it was ‘cuz Jimmy Pierson got stomach poisoning during lunch last…”

“Cat! Who’s that handsome man with you?” Tori asked, stopping her friend from ruining everyone’s appetite.

“Watch it Vega.” Jade warned.

“Uncle Karl, I’ll get us some lunch.”

“Okay, but nothing too rich.”

“Kay-kay,” Cat yelled as she raced across the asphalt.

“Do not worry, young lady. Jade right? I have no intention of stealing your girlfriend from you. Anyway, she’s far too young for me. I doubt she could keep up with me,” Karl said with a laugh. Jade shared his laugh and then turned a beaming face to her girl.

“You must be Beck,” Karl said, extending his hand.

“Yes sir Mr. Kleinschmidt. It’s an honor to meet you,” Beck said, gripping the older man’s hand, gently at first before he felt the power there.

“Take good care of my little one or I shall be forced to leave Kauai again and come see you.” He smiled as he paused and added, “Please call me Karl. All of you.”

“No problem, sir,” Beck said with a laugh. “I’ll take good care of Cat, Karl.”

“You are Robbie. Where is this Rex you have?”

“Uh, I usually leave him home now. How do you know us?”

“Kitten has written of you, of course. Of all of you. Her emails are very entertaining.” He hugged Cat as she returned to the table with two burritos from the lunch truck. “Andre, it’s a pleasure.”

“Thank you sir.”

“And Tori. You are prettier than Cat told me. Jade, you are as beautiful as your partner. You make an adorable couple.”

“Thank you.” Tori said simply. “Karl…” she added with a smile.

“I like your uncle, Cat,” Jade said. “Man has taste.”

“So, can you tell us some more about your life in the army?” Beck, the resident history buff, asked.

Karl nodded. “When I joined the Army, after basic training, I was assigned to initial interrogations of any captured German soldiers. I was behind the lines from North Africa through the liberation of Rome. Then I was sent to France shortly after the Allies broke out of the Normandy beach head.

“There I met a man who became like a brother to me. Captain Robert McMurray. He actually saved me from a German sniper when we were trying to survive the Siege of Bastogne during the Battle of the Bulge.

“Incidentally, that was why I moved to southern California after I left the service. I never wanted to be that cold again.” Karl said with a wistful chuckle.

“So Uncle Karl, was this Captain McMurray related to Grandpa?”

“Of course, liebchen. He was your grandfather.” 

“Oh yeah,” Cat replied.  
“Bobby met my sister when we were in Frankfurt, preparing intelligence data for the upcoming War Crimes Trials in Nuremberg. It was a classic case of love at first sight for Bobby. Esther, on the other hand, had to be convinced.

“Everyday, when we finished our work, he could find a patch of wildflowers and pluck the best then walk your grandmother back to the DP housing.

“DP was Army for displace personnel.

“To my sister’s credit, she soon saw the sincerity in Bobby. They dated for almost a year before he proposed. Esther converted to Catholicism so they could be married in the cathedral. It was a small ceremony but so beautiful. I remember the day was a wonderfully sunny day in September, 1947. But then came the incredible ordeal of all the paperwork necessary to allow Esther to come to America.”

“Why was it so hard?” Jade asked.

“The government didn’t want a lot of gold-diggers who married American GIs only to get a free ride to the United States. Also, the latest Red Scare was building up and the fear of Soviet spies was growing.”

“Okay, makes sense,” Jade agreed

“Jade, it was oppressive,” Tori argued.

“Not for the times,” Beck countered.

“You know, if I may, the four of you remind me of the best of Bobby and Esther. The bantering and the fun and the love. I can tell the four of you are destined to be together for life.”

“Oh,thanks a lot,” Jade groaned.

“Jade!” Tori shouted.

“Yay! Beckie and me…”

:”Um, sweetie? What did I tell you about that nickname?”

Letting his new young friends and his great niece go on, Karl turned to the other two at the table, “I hope you find the right one for each of you soon too.”

“Heh-heh no way baby. There are too many girls out there,” Andre replied.

“And so little time?” Karl added.

“You get me dog!”

Robbie spoke up as his eyes followed Courtney Van Cleef across the café and into the school. “I hope so too.”

“I’m sure she will,” Karl said.

“Sir? Thank you. To know someone who had to go through the same hell my great-grandfather went through…” Robbie said, shaking Karl’s hand. “I’m honored to shake your hand.”

As the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, Karl said, “Believe me, you all honor me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was inspired by a story in today’s Chicago Tribune about three survivors of the events of Kristallnacht who now live in Chicagoland. The story hit me and I had to write something to acknowledge the event that occurred 75 years ago tonight. The experiences of the three in this story are drawn, to a point, from the experiences the real people related.
> 
> I do have a close friend whose mother was in the Soviet Occupation Zone when the war ended. She managed to get out and to the American Zone where she met her future husband, a soldier in the American Army occupation force. She happily weathered all the paperwork to be allowed to immigrate with when her husband was rotated back to the States.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what religion any of the Victorious gang are so I felt I could utilize Cat this way.


End file.
